digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikey Kudo
, Xros Heart Collection |digivice=Red X Loader |cards= |age='Xros Wars': 13 / Hunters: 14 |born= |death= |grade='Xros Wars': 7th / Hunters: 8th |gender=Male |relatives=Mrs. Kudou (Mother) Unnamed Father |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student General of Xros Heart General of Xros Heart United Army Captain of Xros Heart (basketball team) Hunter |alias= |}} is a character in the Digimon Xros Wars series, and serves as the protagonist. Taiki is described in V-Jump magazine as "a hot-blooded 7th grader who saves the weak." He leads the red "Xros Heart" army, and is partnered with . Among others, , , and also accompany him. Taiki's childhood friend Akari Hinomoto and "eternal rival" and classmate Zenjirou Tsurugi complete the posse. He is athletic and cannot turn down a challenge. He has genius capabilities but is naive about his prodigy abilities. His father is a sports trainer who travels throughout Japan.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character.html Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Kudou Taiki] As the General of Xros Heart, Taiki possesses a red X Loader, which allows his soldiers to "DigiXros", allowing them to fuse together. Taiki is also able to hear the DigiMelodies of dying Digimon. After 's defeat, Taiki leads the "Xros Heart" basketball team, whose members end up participating in the Digimon Hunt. Appearance Like most of the lead protagonists, Taiki wears goggles. Interestingly, his design resembles a "fusion" of traits of previous male leads. He seems to have a mix of Tai's and Takuya's hairstyles, with Tai's white gloves, Davis's hair color, Takato's blue shirt, pants and tennis shoes, and the reddish vest colors from both Takuya and Marcus. Personality Taiki has an overly outgoing personality. He is always happy, and often tries to see the good in his enemies, much to Shoutmon's chagrin. His motto is "I can't turn my back on anyone." Taiki cares for pretty much everyone, and wishes for an all good world where no one is evil. He has a tendency to never refuse a favor asked to him and often overexerts himself to the point of collaspe and even endangering himself, which often gets him yelled at by Akari. Taiki is however, shown to be a natural leader, looking out for his army, friends, as well as complete strangers. Taiki is a child prodigy, being very athletic and a highly skilled strategist. He participates in many sports like basketball and kendo while showing immeadiate expertise despite just starting out. Using these abilties, he is able to adapt to any situation in order to turn the tide of battle. He has a habit of flicking his fingers on his googles whenever he gets a good idea. Description After having a strange dream about monsters in another world, Taiki wakes up and runs to help out a friend with a basketball game, before suddenly collapsing from exhaustion. After the game he and Akari sit outside the sports center when Zenjiro shows up and challenges Taiki to a Kendo rematch. But hearing a voice begging for his help, Taiki follows the voice and finds a small transparent version of a dying Shoutmon. All of a sudden a blinding light shows him a white X Loader appears, a mysterious voice asks him if he wants to save Shoutmon. Answering that he does, Taiki receives his X Loader before he, Akari and Zenjiro are transported to the digital world. There, Taiki and his friends are formally introduced to Shoutmon as they help him deal with a Bagra Army platoon under MadLeomon. Moved by Shoutmon's sincere wish to become the King of the Digital World in order to bring peace to it, Taiki decides to help Shoutmon and the two form their own faction comprising them and their friends: "Xros Heart". It was only after MadLeomon's defeat, crossing paths with the rival group Blue Flare under Kiriha, that Taiki learns more about the Code Crowns from another human with a Xros Loader, Nene Amano, as he and Xros Heart go on a quest to retrieve the Code Crowns from the Bagra Army. During their travels, obtaining DigiMemories along the way, Taiki meets many friendly Digimon and a few former Bagra Army members who join their cause. But other than the Bagra Army, Taiki contends with Twilight, a group secretly led by DarkKnightmon with Nene as pawn. After Nene is rescued from DarkKnightmon, who created the Darkness Loader to execute DigiXros without her help, she and her Digimon companions also join Xros Heart. After all 108 Code Crowns were claimed, Tactimon manages to steal Taiki and Kiriha's Code Crowns. Though Tactimon is defeated by teamwork by the rival groups, Bagramon arrives and takes the Code Crowns for himself before sending Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Shoutmon to the human world to ensure Xros Heart's core members would not interfere. Learning that time in the Digital World runs faster than in the Real World, Taiki attempts to fulfill Akari and Zenjirou's requests to him before he tells them his decision to return to the Digital World to save their friends. This attracts Omnimon's attention as he reveals himself and explains the origin of the DigiMemories and the history of the Digital World and how he ended up in the human world as a DigiMemory while finding a child who can hear DigiMelodies: Taiki. Despite Tactimon's appearance in the real world before OmegaShoutmon destroys him, Taiki gives a heartfelt goodbye to both Akari and Zenjirou before he and Shoutmon leave for the digital world as they must be left behind because Omnimon only has enough power to send Taiki back. Upon returning to the Digital World, Taiki and Shoutmon learn from Lillymon that Bagramon had it reconstructed into a realm surrounding by Seven Kingdoms, each ruled by a Death General with their own Darkness Loaders. Collection File:Shoutmon (2011 anime) t.gif| File:Ballistamon t.gif| File:Dorulumon t.gif| File:Starmons t.gif| File:Cutemon t.gif| File:Puppetmon t.gif| File:Kamemon (Xros Wars) t.jpg| Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed es:Taiki